Nintendogs + Cats/Demo
The demo version of Nintendogs + Cats is a condensed version of the full game. It could only be found at places like retail stores, gaming events, and specialist stores when the game was still popular at that time. It would later see a "public release" in the European Nintendo eShop on Feburary 22, 2012, and could only be played for ten times before it became obsolete. As this game is a demo version, a lot of things are very limited compared to the full game. For example, the player cannot take their dogs for a walk, enter contests, bathe their pet with shampoo or use StreetPass. Though, they can dress up their pets and make them play with toys. Information This game has three "pairs" of pets that the player selects, each with a dog and a cat, and can play around with for a limited amount of time. They are all based around the three versions, and each have their own personalities. The player can select another "pair" once the time for the demo is up. When one of the "pairs" have been selected, the player will be transported to a room depending on the pair that has been chosen. For example, choosing the Frenchie Pair will take the player to the Modern Style house. Pairs *''Frenchie Pair'': the French Bulldog & the Standard Solid Cat. *''Frenchie Pair'': the Toy Poodle & the Oriental Cat. *''Retriever Pair'': the Golden Retriever & the Longhair Smoke Cat. Supplies *Water x30 *Dry Food x25 *Biscuits x50 *Natural Bristle Brush *Shampoo x10 *Capture Ball *Soccer/Football *Blue Flying Disc *Red Boomerang *Balloon x05 *Dancing Feather Cat Wand *Wind-Up Miss Chickie *Blue Leather Collar x10 *Woven Collar x02 *Lace Necklace x02 *Black Spiked Collar x02 *Silver Necklace x02 *Chef's Scarf x02 *Blue Chequered Bows x02 *Red Hibiscus Flower x02 *Brown Safari Hat x02 *Chef's Hat x02 *Headpiece x02 *Pompadour Wig x02 *Scholar Glasses x02 *Sporty Sunglasses x02 *Brown Film Star Shades x02 *Wicker Dog Bed x02 *Comfy Couch x02 *Wooden Cabinet x02 *Tennis Ball The Player May *Stroke the dog/cat *Dress up the dog/cat *Play with the dog/cat The Player May Not *Take the dog out for a walk *Buy accessories, supplies, new furniture or any new pets. *Sell items or recycle materials *Enter your dog in competitions *Use the pedometer *Teach your dog tricks *Drop off, pick up, swap or donate any pets *Visit ANY of the shops *Redecorate your room Trivia *If one uses the Nintendo 3DS to StreetPass the game running a demo version, the icon will be shown as a Golden Retriever rather than a Toy Poodle. *If one StreetPasses the 3DS, and looks in the Mii Plaza, the icon for the Demo Version of Nintendogs + Cats is the same as the Golden Retriever Version for unknown reasons. *If the player used the Capture Ball and the player threw it at a pet, it will be trapped in the ball and will start to roll it for two minutes of time. But the color of it is by the Pair that the player selected. It is very rare in the normal versions. *If the player looks in the Home Menu, the icon for the demo is the same as the icon of Toy Poodle & New Friends. Category:Games Category:Nintendogs + Cats